


Ex-Libris

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Algunos libros comienzan a aparecer en la habitación de la nana Ashtoreth y ella no sabe qué hacer.





	Ex-Libris

**Author's Note:**

> Día cinco de Fictober: Libros.
> 
> (Ex-libris: Son sellos que se colocan a los libros para indicar propiedad.)

El libro estaba sobre el peinador, lo cual era extraño pues ella no leía en la mansión.

"Sidereus Nuncius" decía el título y el nombre del autor le hizo recordar aquellas viejas pláticas que tuvo con él sobre el universo en el calor de la Toscana italiana allá por el año de 1606. 

Ashtoreth tomó el libro y lo observó; era demasiado viejo, una primera edición, algo que sólo un coleccionista muy especializado podría tener. Era obvio quien era el dueño de aquel libro pero igual no le costaba nada corroborarlo y cuando lo abrió se encontró con aquel particular Ex-Libris comprobando así su teoría.

¿Qué planeaba ese ángel al dejarle en la habitación aquel libro sobre ese tema en particular? No había dejado una nota, tampoco le había comentado nada sobre eso, incluso tenía un marcador, lo que quería decir que Aziraphale lo estaba leyendo.

No recordaba que le hubiese pedido eso, sí, días atrás había hablado con él sobre las estrellas pero no hubo ningún comentario por parte del otro sobre el tema, simplemente se habían despedido como lo hacían cada viernes por la tarde, cuando los jardineros se marchaban a descansar.

Era obvio que no era un regalo, el ángel apenas y abría la librería pues la sola idea de deshacerse de un libro le aterrorizaba. 

Pero ¿por qué dejarlo ahí? Pensó que podría ir a la librería y confrontarlo pero realmente quería leerlo, podría pedir explicaciones después. Igual y agradecia que se hubiera tomado la molestia de dejarle algo como eso, fuese lo que fuese aquel gesto.

Sin pensarlo más Ashtoreth se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leerlo, después de todo era bueno rememorar. Tenía todo el fin de semana para hacerlo.

°°°°°

—¿Es tuyo? —le preguntó al ángel el lunes por la mañana cuando le encontró en el jardín haciendo su papel de jardinero.  
—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —respondió él con un tono entre sorprendido y aliviado —estuve buscándolo todo el fin de semana, pensé que lo había perdido.  
—Estaba en mi habitación, lo encontré sobre el peinador.  
—¿En serio? Qué extraño, yo lo tenía en mi bolsa.  
—Ya veo, pues, toma, te lo devuelvo.

El jardinero tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo ojeó. Ashtoreth notó algo de melancolía en sus ojos ¿aquello era significativo para él?

—Gracias—Le dijo guardando el libro en aquella bolsa que tenía junto a él.—Hubiera sido una pena perderlo. Es muy interesante.  
—Lo es— Ashtoreth dijo ajustándose los lentes.—No sabía que eso te interesaba.  
—Algo así… 

Ashtoreth quería preguntarle a qué se refería con eso pero vió a Warlock salir corriendo de la mansión hacia unos arbustos y no tuvo más remedio que ir tras el niño.

Después de todo era su trabajo. 

°°°°°°°

El viernes de esa misma semana se encontró con otro libro, esta vez sobre su mesa de noche. De lejos notó que era un libro viejo; no era el mismo de la semana anterior pero el tema estaba relacionado.

Cuando lo abrió volvió a encontrar aquel Ex-Libris. 

¿Acaso era una broma?

No sabía y la verdad no importaba mucho, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer suposiciones. 

Y sin más se recostó a leer, aquello le trajo más recuerdos. 

°°°°°°°

—Francis…— La nana dejó caer el libro sobre el césped.  
—¡Oh!—El jardinero lo tomó el libro rápidamente y lo limpió—¿Donde estaba?  
—En mi habitación. Cuida donde los dejas ¿si? No tengo problema con que entres ahí pero si los demás te ven...  
—Ni siquiera me he acercado.  
—¿Y por qué estaba ahí?  
—No lo sé.

El otro no parecía preocupado, esta vez parecía que sabía lo que ocurría y sin embargo no le dijo nada. Aquello era demasiado raro pero no tenía ganas de discutir, a veces el ángel hacía cosas que no entendía y por una vez no quería saber qué se traía entre manos, después de todo, había otras cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales hablar. 

Esperaba que no volviera a pasar. 

°°°°°°°

Los siguientes dos viernes ocurrió lo mismo y cada lunes le regresaba los libros. El otro no parecía tener idea de que se trataba todo pero no se veía alarmado por el asunto.

¿Le estaba jugando una broma?

El colmo fue un día en el que, al revisar su bolso, encontró otro libro; ni siquiera quiso abrirlo pues a pesar de ser un libro de astronomía para niños sabía de quién era. 

—¿Qué pretende? —Dijo Ashtoreth mirando hacia el cielo —¿Por qué lo hace? ¿A qué está jugando? 

Y lo guardó, después de todo, ese fin de semana se verían en aquel museo.

°°°°°°°

—¿Qué es esto? —Crowley le preguntó mientras colocaba aquel libro sobre la mesa.  
—¿Un libro? —Le respondió Aziraphale —y por lo que veo es para niños.  
—Si, me puedes explicar ¿por qué estaba en mi bolsa?  
—No lo sé, ni siquiera es mío.  
—¿No?

Crowley abrió el libro, tenía razón, no había Ex-Libris.

—¿Entonces? ¿De quién es? —Pregunto Crowley algo confundido.  
—No sé… es de niños, Crowley. —Dijo Aziraphale con un tono como si aquello fuera obvio.

Y lo era ¿por qué no lo había pensado?

—¿Warlock? —El demonio reconoció entonces la portada del libro.  
—¿De quién más?—Aziraphale se encogió de hombros —¿Con cuantos niños convives?  
—¿Tú sabías sobre esto?  
—¿De que el niño se ha robado mis libros? Me dí cuenta después de que me entregaste el primero, él fue el único que me vio leyendo eso. ¿Por qué lo hace? de eso no tengo idea, pero ¿por qué no le preguntas? Tu eres su nana ¿no?

Si lo pensaba, sí, aquello si era demasiado obvio.

Y si, podría preguntarle pero era un niño ¿Qué razonamiento podría haber en ello? Tal vez solo estaba jugando. 

Decidió dejar el tema y avanzar a lo que seguía, después de todo se habían reunido para discutir sus avances, después de todo, pronto rendirán reunión con sus jefes y no querían contradecirse en lo que dirían. 

°°°°°°°

Durante la semana Ashtoreth no le mencionó nada al niño; solo llegó y colocó aquel libro en la habitación de Warlock. No sería hasta el viernes que la nana abrió la puerta de su habitación que encontró al niño oculto debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa?—La nana se cruzó de brazos—¿Por qué estás aquí?  
—Yo… —El niño salió de su escondite.  
—No puedes entrar a mi habitación, está prohibido y lo sabes. Le informaré de esto a tu madre.  
—¡No! No nanny.  
—Entonces necesito una explicación.

El niño desvío la mirada, Ashtoreth volteó hacia el lugar donde el niño estaba mirando, era el peinador. Sobre él había un gran libro. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y lo analizó.

Era otro libro viejo sobre astronomía, otra primera edición on aquel sello que el ángel usaba en ellos.

—Es un regalo—Dijo el niño—Para ti, nanny. Te gustan las estrellas y ese libro habla de ellas.  
—Oh… Es—Ashtoreth se sintió conmovida y luchó para que el niño no lo notara—pero, querido, esto de Az… el hermano Francis.  
—Lo sé y lo robe para ti.

Ashtoreth se le quedó viendo un momento, quería decirle algo sobre lo malo que era el robo de propiedades pero no tenía caso, era el anticristo y aquello, con algunas modificaciones, también se vería excelente en el informe.

El niño se balanceaba expectante.

—Muy bien —Ella abrazó el libro.—Entonces lo cuidaré mucho. Pero ya no lo hagas ¿Si?

Warlock sonrió y asintió.

—Ahora ve a jugar antes de que te acuse.—Ella le revolvió el cabello.

Y el niño salió corriendo, riendo y saltando. Ashtoreth pensó que aquello era demasiado, ese niño a su corta edad era todo lo que el cielo y el infierno querian que fuera.

Quizá estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

°°°°°°°

En el último día que estuvo en la mansión la señora Dowling le entregó un paquete que, según le había dicho, Warlock había insistido mucho en que le entregara y aunque estaba curiosa por saber de qué se trataba no quiso abrirlo frente a ellos.

No sería hasta el.momento en el que subió al auto cuando rompió la envoltura del paquete que vio su contenido.  
—¿Qué es? Le pregunto Aziraphale.

Ashtoreth le mostró el contenido, era un libro.

"The Extremely Big Book of Asronomy"

—Oh, qué tierno—Dijo el ángel.

Ashtoreth se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera demostrar poca importancia pero por dentro pensaba que aquello era una de las pocas cosas que atesoraría, aún si ese mundo se terminaba.

Necesitaría su propio Ex-Libris.


End file.
